RussiaXReader: Cold
by The Derpy Derpbender
Summary: A reader insert between you and Russia. May write a sequel later.


RussiaXReader

It was a beautiful winter evening. Soft snow lay on the empty sidewalk your feet tread upon and delicate snowflakes were gently falling down. It would have been a good night, except…

_-Flashback_-

"Alfred!" you called as you entered his apartment, paper bag of food in hand.

You and Alfred had been going out for several weeks and every afternoon you would bring dinner to his apartment. Today you had decided to bring the meal a bit early.

"Alfred?" you called again, wondering why he had not replied.

You walked to the far end of his apartment room and opened the door to his bedroom. You gasped and dropped the paper bag of food on the floor. Alfred, wearing only his American flag boxers, was kissing an unfamiliar teenage girl who was also half naked on the lips.

"A-A-Alfred!" You cried.

The dirty-blond haired boy who you thought was your boyfriend pulled away from the girl and looked up in obvious annoyance.

"Can't you see I'm busy here, _?" He demanded.

"B-but… I thought you loved me… and I love you…" you stammered.

"Ha!" he chuckled darkly. "I never loved you! I was using you! I wanted to see you suffering in utter pain!"

"A-Alfred…" You said quietly as tears rolled down your cheeks. You quickly ran out of his room and out of his apartment complex, bursting out into the cold fresh winter air.

-_End of Flashback_-

You tried to wipe tears off of your cheeks with your jacket sleeve, but they just kept on coming, like a never-ending river.

_Alfred…_ You thought sadly.

_I thought you loved me. I loved you… How could you do this to me?_

Even more tears ran down your cheeks and spilled onto the snowy ground.

You trudged along aimlessly on the dimly lit cobblestone path and sat down on a cold metal bench and sat there for a while, shivering and sobbing. You were only wearing a jacket, t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers and it was a little below freezing outside and you couldn't go home because you needed to take the subway to go there and the station was closed.

You lost track of time, and eventually, despite the bitter conditions, you literally cried yourself to sleep on the bench.

-Russia's POV (still in third person)-

You were taking a late night walk around the village. It was midnight. You breathed in the crisp air. Ah, how you loved snow. You gazed calmly up at the dark sky as little snowflakes fall on the top of your nose. You smiled and kept on going, enjoying the serenity of the night. You walked and walked, until at last you came to the area of your favorite bench. But there was something peculiar about it tonight. You squinted your eyes and saw… A person? You ran quickly to the bench to identify the person lying on the bench. His or her body was blanketed with a layer of snow, which you hurriedly but gently brushed away from their body and face. The person's face was visible now, and you recognized her…

"__?"_ you asked softly.

What was she doing out here, freezing herself to death at night on a bench? Her skin was turning blue and she was so cold that she was shivering violently in her sleep. Her face was red and stained with tears.

"Who did this to _?" you growled angrily to no one in particular.

_I'll bet it was America. That rotten good-for-nothing bastard! He was cheating on _, I saw it with my very own eyes. He cheated on her when all that time she loved America with all her heart. But America… he used her. He toyed with her like a mere puppet on a string._

You had never told anyone, but you had special feelings for _. You thought she was beautiful, and loved her personality and kind heart. You never wanted to see her sad, and would take on anyone who messed with her. You would deal with the American tomorrow.

You raised _ swiftly into your strong arms and carried her bridal style to your house, which was only four blocks away. You opened the door and stepped inside your mansion. You brought _ to the guest room and laid her on the white fluffy bed and pulled the sheets over her delicate body. You decided to write her a quick note and put it on the bedside table just in case she woke up and wondered why she was in your house. You took out a small piece of paper and pencil from your coat pocket and wrote.

_Dear _,_

_You are probably wondering why you are in my house so I'll explain why. Last night I was taking my midnight stroll around the village and found you, almost frozen to death, sleeping on a bench. Since I didn't want you to die from hypothermia, I took you to my house. I hope you don't mind. Call me if you need any assistance._

_-Ivan_

You looked over it one more time and nodded your head in approval. You set it on the bedside table, turned off the lights, and closed the door to the guest bedroom. You then walked to your room and fell asleep.

-Your POV-

You awoke in a strange but cozy room, and you had no idea where you were. You sat up quickly and scanned the room for any clues of where you might be. Your eyes rested on a small card on the bedside table. You picked it up and read it.

_Dear _,_

_You are probably wondering why you are in my house so I'll explain why. Last night I was taking my midnight stroll around the village and found you, almost frozen to death, sleeping on a bench. Since I didn't want you to die from hypothermia, I took you to my house. I hope you don't mind. Call me if you need any assistance._

_-Ivan_

_So I'm in Ivan's House…_ you thought. _But why? What happened last night?_

Then it hit you like a train. You remembered. You remembered it all.

_A half-naked Alfred kissing a half-naked girl._

_And those cruel words…"I never loved you! I was using you! I wanted to see you suffering in utter pain!"_

_Then running outside in the freezing cold…_

_Falling asleep on a bench…_

_And now…_

"Alfred…" you whispered. You began to cry again. Fresh tears ran down your already tear-streaked face as you sobbed and sobbed, burying your face in the blankets.

You heard the door creak open and saw Ivan come in. He rushed to your side and wrapped his firm arms around you, holding you to his chest.

"What's wrong, _?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"A-A-Alfred… I l-loved him, but he-he ch-cheated on me…" You said between sobs.

"What happened?" Ivan questioned.

"Y-Yesterday… I c-came to his a-apartment early with our dinner, and… I-I found him m-m-making out with another g-girl… A-and then he said he was only u-u-using me and that he didn't l-love me and wanted to see me b-b-broken…" You choked out.

A new burst of tears came and you sobbed harder.

"Shh, Shh, everything will be alright, da?" Ivan said, soothingly.

You clung to his coat as you cried into it. He stroked your hair softly, comforting you.

"T-Thank you Ivan… for everything."

"It wasn't a problem, _..." he replied, smiling as he bent down to kiss your forehead.


End file.
